icarly:the aftermath
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: Summary inside! Please read! Review
1. The start of Aly's problems

**Author's Note: This is the New story icarly: the aftermath! Here's a long summary.**

**Summary: Don't you want to know what happened to the icarly gang in the future. Sam and Freddie have been married. Carly stopped talking them. Sam and Freddie have a kid and are very seccessful. Sam is a tv show chef and dance teacher. Freddie is the owner of Pear company. Their 10 year old daughter has problems of her own. They all get invited to their first High school reunion. What will happen?**

**Info: Their 29 years old. They live in Los Angeles. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own icarly...yet.**

**Sam's POV**

Welcome to my story. Man I love saying that. Okay I'm going to tell you this story well part of it. Let me start by telling you what has happened these past 12 years. Well Freddie and I started dating after the Lock in thing and have been dating ever since. In our senior year Freddie helped me get my grades up so that we can go to the same college. That worked out perfectly. Then at our graduation Freddie proposed and we got married before College. Then I got pregnant after that. But it all worked out because right now I am a famous chef and dance teacher. I have my own cooking show. It's called 10 minute meals with Samantha Benson. I love saying that last name. Oh our daughter's name is Aly. She's so like me but also like Freddie. We made a cute daughter. She has Freddie's hair but my eyes. She has my attitude and appetite and Freddie's dorkiness. I will be going to her POV to see how her life at school is going. Oh I forgot Freddie now owns Pear company. He makes awesome phones and labtops. The good thing is we always get this stuff for free. We got the 3-D tv. It's amazing! Oh I'm forgetting Carly. Well Carly got mad at me for not going to the same College as her that she stopped talking to me. I've been upset ever since.

Okay well on with the story.

In the Morning

I wake up because we have work today. I get out of bed.

I yawned and stretched my arms. I went into the bathroom to wash up, brush my teeth and then I get dressed.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen and starts making breakfast. I'm making my famous pancakes. I decided to make some bacon too.

Suddenly Freddie comes down fully dressed in his suit.

I turned to him"Hey sweetie" I kissed him

"Mmm your wearing watermelon lipgloss my favorite" He said flirtly

"Yea and all for you" I said back and then kissed him. He kissed back and pushed me to the wall and starts kissing my neck.

"Freddie" I giggled"Ok stop" I pushed him away.

"Why" He whined

"Cuz Aly is gonna be out any minute now stop whining like a baby"

"Fine but you owe me" He said

"You'll get some later" I smirked at him

He smirked back at me

Then Aly comes in the kitchen"Good morning"

"Hey there's our little cutie"

"Whats for breakfast?" She asked

"Pancakes and bacon" I answered

"Yessssss!" She cheered

I laughed.

"So what time do you have to start the show?" Freddie asked

"10:30" I answered

"Ok great you can come in with me for a few" He said

"Ok sure but don't you have a presentation for the new phone" I asked

"Not until 7:30" He said

"Your gonna be late" I said disappointed

"Yea"

"Oh well okay make sure you call when you're on your way home" I demanded

"Ok sure"

"Whats the new phone gonna be?" Aly asked

"It's a new phone that controlls the car and you can go on the internet. It's a ipod and it's a video camera that hold 8 hours of video and the phone can turn into anything you want" He said

"Like a mircophone to record songs" I said

"Yes"

"Mommy you're still trying to be a singer" Aly said

"It could happen all I need to do is"

"Learn how to sing" Freddie said cutting me off

I scoffed"Ok no breakfast for you mister"

"Daddy mommy can sing" Aly said defensive

"I know she can I was just joking" He said

"You told me not to joke" She said

"Yea well I'm a adult so I can joke all I want" He said sweetly

I laughed

"You sound like that girl beat up at school..." She covers her mouth quickly

"Aly why are you beating up an innocent girl" He asked sternly

She un-cover her mouth"Cuz she is always being sweet to me I hate it it's really annoying" She replied

I kneeled down to Aly's height which is not that far because is pretty tall for a 10 year old.

"You still shouldn't beat her up"

"But I want to it's fun" She said

"Aly I had a friend who was prissy and I didn't beat her up"

"But your not friends with her anymore" She said

Wow that hurt.

I stood up and started tearing up.

"Mommy I'm sorry"

"It's alright just go get ready for school"

"Ok" She said sadly and left.

"You alright" He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yea I'm fine...no I'm not" I started crying on his chest.

"I can't believe a 10 year old made you cry" He said

"It's wasn't Aly I miss Carly I want to see her again"

"We'll see her soon Sammie" He said sweetly

"Okay" I got off him"Lets get ready to leave"

He eats some bacon"This is good bacon"

"Well I am the best cook in the world"

"I still don't know how that happened" He said

I scoffed"Freddie"

"Oh you know I love you"

"I know You can show me how much you love me when you get home tonight" I pulled on his tie

"Oh I will" He smirked

"Lets get ready to go it's almost seven"

"Ok sure ALY"

She runs in the room with her bagpack"I'm ready"

"Lets go" I said

**Aly's POV**

Mommy dropped me off at school.

"Ok Aly remember no more beating up people" She said

"Ok Mommy"

"I mean it Allison no more" She said

"Ok Mommy" I rolled my eyes

"Ok bye" She kissed my forehead and left.

I walked in the school and Alexis walks up to me.

"Hey Aly" She said

"Hey Lexi"

Alexis is my best friend. She has been since kindergarten.

"Wheres Bradly" She asked

"How would I know where that dork is?"

Bradly is the dork she hangs out with. She made me be friends with him. It's annoying.

"I was just asking"

"I need to beat someone up wheres Katie?"

"Please don't beat her up again she still has the black eye from your last beating" She said firmly

"Fine I won't beat her up"

Bradly walks up to us"Hey girls"

"Hi Bradly" Lexi said

"Dork"

"Guess what!" He asked

"You finally have a girlfriend" I shot at him

"Yes!"

"What! who?" I asked

"Katie Barnes" He answered

"What! her you know I don't like her"

"Oh I'm sorry" He said

"Whatever"

"Umm I gotta go bye" He walks away

Lexi turns to me"Your jealous"

"What no" I denied

"Yes you are"

"I'm not jealous I'm just concerned because he's dating a monster girly-girl"

"Aly if you like him just admitt it" She said

"I don't like Bradly Simmons...I may be in love with him"

She smiles widely and screams.

Everyone looks at us.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE" I yelled at everyone

They stop looking at us.

"Why didn't you tell me" Lexi demanded

"Cuz I know you would tell me to tell him which is not gonna happen so don't even think about it"

"I wasn't gonna say that Aly I'm your best friend you can tell me anything" She said

"I know but I don't like falling for nerds"

"Bradly isn't a nerd he's really cute and wasn't your mom and dad like this"

"Like what?"

"Isn't your mom and dad Sam and Freddie" She asked

"Well your story is just like their your mom always picked on your dad and look at them now their married"

"Lexi even if I do tell him he's gonna reject me it's no use"

"No use of what?" She asked

"Getting rejected by him"

"Come on Aly at least try"

"Fine I'll try" I walk over to him"Umm Bradly"

"Oh hey what's up?" He asked

"Nothing"

"What do you want?"

"Huh? nothing why?" I said

"Your never nice to me" He said

"I just wanted to tell you something"

"Oh well go ahead" He said

"Umm ok well you know how I always picked on you" I asked

"Of course" He answered

"well...I had a crush on you" I said nervously

"..." He burst out laughing"Crush on me good one Aly"

"I'm not joking" I said

"You are a good actress" He said still laughing

I started tearing up and walked away but Bradly grabbed my arm saying"Wait Aly"

"GET OFF OF ME" I flipped him on his back and walks over to Lexi"You see I told you" I said and then walked away

**Sam's POV**

Man I love coming to work with Freddie. His employees are hilarious.

We go in Freddie's office.

"Your staff are so funny" I said laughing

"I know right"

"So let me see this new phone"

"Oh sure" He gives me the phone

"Holy shit this thing is sick" I said happily

"Yea and you will be getting the first copy" He said

"Seriously"

"Yep"

"How much will you be getting for this phone"

"Like 3 Billion" He answered

"No way!"

"Yes way how much are you getting for your episode today?"

"70,000"

"You got a raise"

"Yep"

"Cool" He sits down in his chair

I sit on his lap and starts kissing him.

He pulls back"Sam I'm at work"

I pouted"Please Freddie"

"Sam you know I can't resist that face"

"Yay!" I continue kissing him

**Author's Note: OMG I finished the first chapter. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW. Please send in any questions you have for this story. I will be happy to answer them. Oh Please review!**

**What will happen with Aly and Bradly? I put that in the story line because I think it's adorable and I wanted to put more in this story so it can be longer.**

**I will update the next chapter to iMeet Holly real soon so I can't wait for that.**

**Opps Gotta go. I'm going to see the Statue of Liberty. That's gonna be epic. Oh if you have a twitter you can follow. My username is seddieSUPERFAN.**

**Okay Byeeeeee REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101Xx**


	2. Forgiveness, Deals, and report cards

**Author's Note: Hey here's the next chapter to icarly: the aftermath! I'm starting it in Aly's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly. I never did and I never will.**

**Aly's POV**

I'm just sitting here in my seat all sad and everything. I don't like being laughed at. The teacher is talking about some math which I already know how to do. Being in the Fifth grade is okay but I hate that we have to do so much work. I can't wait until my birthday. I'll finally be 11. I look over at Bradly. I can't believe he just laughed at me like that.

"Ok class now we're gonna be doind a mini project" The teacher said. I forgot her name.

"About what?" I asked

"It's about friendship you're going to write a paragraph about your partner now I assigned partners just to make it easier" She picks her list"Nicole and Jessica, Max and Ruby, Alexis and Katie, Tiffany and Becca, and Allison and Bradly"

"What!" I screamed

"Ok this project is due when you come back from sping break I suggest you get started" The Teacher said

"Wait I want another partner" I said firmly

"Sorry Allison no can do I'm sure you and Bradly will do fine" She said

"No we won't" I argued

"Sorry" She walks away

I huffed and Bradly walks over to me"Aly can we please talk" He asked

"No" I answered bitterly

"Come on I'm sorry it's not everyday that the girl who has totured me since kindergarten tells me she likes me" He said

I turned to him"You burst out laughing" I said sadly

He sits next to me"I'm so sorry for that I thought you were just joking" He said

"Why would I joke about something like that" I said hurt

"I don't know" He said

"Bradly I really do like you I don''t know why but I do"

"I understand now" He said

I smiled slightly and looked at him.

"Ok let me make you a deal" He started

"What"

"If I feel the same way at the end of spring break then I'll break up with Katie and we'll try going out"

"Sure" I said and smiled

"Are you still gonna mess with me" **(A/N: Here's a Seddie moment)**

"Do you want me to" I asked

"Yes" He answered

"Huh? you want me to" I said shocked

"Yea I don't want things to change" He said

"Ok"

"So are we cool" He asked

"Absolutely" I hugged him.

I pulled back"Hey do you wanna meet my parents after school" I asked

"Sure does that mean I'm going to your house" He said

"Duh! My parents make me take a limo home" I said

"Limo?" He said in disbelief

"Yea because my mom doesn't get off work until 4 o'clock and my dad is getting off late tonight"

"Ok" He said confused

Then the teacher comes over to us"Hey guys hows the project going?" She asked

Opps!

"Umm it's going great" I lied"I'm learning a lot of stuff about Bradly"

"Like what?" She asked suspiciously

"Like his favorite color is green" I lied again

"Ok good job" She walks away

"Nice save" Bradly said

"Thanks I'm a good liar my mom taught me"

"Your mom taught you how to lie" I asked confused

"Yea she's super cool" I answered

"Wow! hey how'd you know my favorite color is green" He questioned

"I just guessed"

"Wow!" He said

I just smiled.

**Sam's POV**

I just pulled in to my set to shoot my segment.

I walked on set.

"Hey people I'm ready"

Larry nodded and said"Ok and go"

I put on my best smile.

"Hey people I'm Samantha Benson and here's another meal that you can cook in 10 minutes...ok now you know last week I showed you how to make spaghetti tacos well today I'm showing you how to make meatball tacos!"

"All you need is 3 meatballs" I show them the meatballs

"A taco shell put them in the taco shell and pour some barberque saice on it and melt some cheese and you got meatball tacos" I show them the meatball tacos

"Now the sides you can do any sides you want. You can make a salad, rolls, anything. I'm making a bacon salad so you put lettuce on the bottom" Puts the lettuce on the bottom"Topping tomatoes, pickles, cheese, green peppers, purple onions and then I cut my bacon strips into squares and then squirt some lemon juice and there you got yourself a bacon salad" I smile at the camera

**Aly's POV**

We get out of the limo.

"Oh my god this is your house" He said amazed

"Yep"

We go inside and I put our bagpacks down.

"Wow where do your parents work" Bradly asked

"My dad owns Pear and my mom is a tv chef" I answered

"No wonder"

I look at my watch"Ok my mom will be here any minute"

"Ok"

"You want a snack" I asked

"Sure" He responded

I went in the kitchen and gets some chips and soda and goes back over to Bradly.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked

I go in the living room and sets the snacks down on the table.

"Wanna watch tv" I wondered

"Sure" He goes in the living room

I sit down on the couch and he sits next to me.

I of course start blushing but I shake it off and turned on the tv.

* 5 minutes later *

We're cracking up because of some show.

"Oh my god" He laughs

"I love this show"

Then my mom comes in but I hear her on the phone.

"Yes Freddie I'm home now...ok..ok love you too bye" She hangs up"Hey Aly"

"Hey mom" I replied

She comes in the living room where Bradly and I are at.

"...Umm hello boy I don't know"

"Mom this is Bradly Bradly this is my mom"

"Hello Bradly" She said nicely

"Nice you meet you " He said sweetly

I smiled at his sweetness.

"Aww how cute" Mom said

"We have a project to do so that's why he's here" I said partly lying.

"They assign projects in the 5th grade" Mom said

"It's no hard all we gotta do is write a paragraph about our partner"

"Oh so I see you guys are alrwady becoming good friends" She said

"Actually Mom Bradly and I have been friends since kindergarten" I said

"Oh really how I haven't met him before" She asked

"It's complicated"

"Oh okay"

"Can he stay for dinner?" I asked

"If it's okay with his parents" She replies

"Oh yes my parents are okay if it" He said

"Well okay hey Aly can you get the mail" Mom asked

"Sure come on Bradly"

We walk outside.

"Your mom is so cool and hott"

"Thanks" I said while smiling

"I can see where you get the good looks from"

I blushed"Oh stop" I giggled

We walk over to the mailbox.

I open it and takes the mail out.

"Oh my report card is here"

"Oh let me see this is gonna be funny" He said

I gave him my report card and smirked. Oh this is gonna be funny

He opens it"Ok Benson got on her report card" He looks at it and his eyes go wide"Straight A's how is that possible"

"I am smart you know"

"Oh sorry" He said stupidly

I just laughed"Come on you doofus"

He picks me up bridal style and starts running towards to door.

"Put me down"

"Nope" He goes in the house and my mom comes out the kitchen"Wow!" She said surprised

He puts me down quickly.

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN what will happen? You'll have to find out.**

**I hope you liked it cuz I did.**

**I'd like to thank:**

**Kateseddie123 and channyseason2 for reviewing. You guys rock for that! :D**

**Anyways I'm going rock climbing so wish me luck! **

**Byeeee**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	3. Cake, Beaches, reunions, and realizes

**Author's Note: Happy 4th of July everyone! I decided that I should give you guys a special 4th of July treat so here's the next chapter of icarly: the aftermath.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly! Why would a 17 year old own a show like icarly. I mean I want to but I don't. Dan Schneider does and he rocks at it!**

**Aly's POV**

Oh man I'm busted! If you don't know what I'm talking about then I'll recap for you. I'll start from the time when Bradly apologized. Well he laughed when I confessed to him that I liked him. I was pretty upset and he came to apologize and he made a deal with me. That if he likes me by the end of Spring break then he'll break up that excuse of a girlfriend and we'll go out. I agreed of course because duh I like him. Well I asked him to come to my house so we can work on our project. My mom came home and asked me to get the mail and then he kind of insulted me because he thought I was dumb. I got straight A's again. Then Bradly thought it would be funny so he picked me up and my Mom came out the kitchen and was surprised. I guess I'll have to tell her today about the deal and about me liking Bradly. Man I'm gonna start calling him Brad because it's cooler and better. Okay back to the story.

After he put me down I said"Mom I got my report card"

"What'd you get?" Mom asked hopefully.

"Straight A's again" I said happily

She smiled widely"Good job kiddo your father is gonna be so proud of you"

"I know" I said smiling slightly

"You know what I'm gonna make your favorite cake" She said

"Double fudge chocolate" I said hopefully

"Duh"

"Yes! Let's go play on the beach" I told Brad

"Be careful" My mom told me

I ignored her and grabbed Brad's hand and we run down to the beach.

We live like right next to it so that's what I love about living here. I can just walk to the beach. This beach is private so no one ever comes here. It's a beautiful beach. I'm happy that this beach is all mine.

"Maybe we should start on the project" Brad suggested

"Ok well start asking questions" I said

We sat down on the sand and I started playing with it.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked sweetly

"Blue" I answered quickly

"May I ask why" He questioned

"I don't know actually it's the color of my room it's the color of the ocean" I said pointing to the ocean" I answered

"Oh" He said surprised

"Next question" I commanded

"Favorite Food"

"Ham" I said quickly

"Nice" He said not very surprised

"I'll race ya"

"Where?" He asked

"To that big rock" I pointed to it. It's a big rock and I love sittting under it. It's like my own secret hiding place.

"Your on" He said

We started running.

**Sam's POV**

I'm making Aly's favorite cake. I'm still thinking about what happened. Bradly was carrying her and she didn't stop him. She always hated people picking her up. She usually kicked or punched them. She got that habit from me. I never liked being picked up.

Someone comes in the door.

"Hey I'm home" It sounds like Freddie.

I walk out the kitchen  
>"Hey" I kissed him"I thought you weren't gonna be home for 3 hours"<p>

"Yea I know but I told my staff I was feeling dizzy" He said

"You lied" I said shocked

"Yes I did" He said smirking

"Wow I'm so shocked" I said in my impressed voice

"I know so where's our little Angel" He asked

"Outside playing with one of her friends" I replied

"Oh"

"Oh look at her report card" I gave him the report card

"Straight A's again" He said impressed

"Yes we gotta genius daughter"

**Aly's POV**

We finished the race and I won.

"I won" I cheered

"Congratulations" Brad said sadly

"Aww cheer up you'll win next time"

"Really!"

"No" I said laughing

He glared at me.

"Oh come on dude lighten up" I said

"Lets go back inside" He said

"Ok sure"

We ran back to house.

**Freddie's POV**

I'm helping Sam with the cake she's making for Aly. After we finish we go sit in the living room and watch tv.

Aly comes in"We're back"

"Hey sweetie" I said while walking out the living room

Sam goes in the kitchen probably to read the mail.

"Hey dad you're back early" She said

"I know aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend"

"Oh yea dad this is Brad, Brad this is my dad" She said to me and Brad

"Nice to meet you Brad" I shook his hand

Then Sam screams and runs out the kitchen"Freddie"

"What?"

"We have to fly to Seattle" She said excitedly

"Seattle! why?"

"Our first High School reunion is in 2 days" She said

"Oh my god" I said

"This means we can see Carly and all our other friends" She said

"Your from Seattle?" Aly asked

"Yes" Sam answered

"But it rains there like every day" Aly said

"Trust me we know" Sam said

"Ooooooo can Brad go too" She asked

"Huh? why?" Sam asked

"Cuz we have a project to do and it gives you guys some time to get to know him" She said

"Oh what do you think Freddie"

"I guess if his parents don't mind" I said

Her face lights up quickly"Thank you!" She hugs Sam and I tightly.

"Thank you so much lets go to my room" She told Brad

"Okay" He said

They raced upstairs.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Sam asked

"That she has a crush on Brad then yes"

"Wow our little girl has her first crush" Sam said and starts tearing up.

I wrapped my arms around her waist"I guess she does"

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I hope you're having a nice 4th of July. I'm having a great time in Florida. I got bored because my friends went to get tans. I already had a tan so I didn't want to get burned. I can't for the fireworks! Oh you have to read Dan's lastest blog. It has info on upcoming episodes of icarly and Victorious. I can't wait for; Victorious: Locked up, Blooptorious, iLost my mind, iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't take it, iLove you, and iStill Pyscho and I can't wait for the Victorious dvd and soundtrack to come out. Oh and there's also a episode of icarly called iMeet the first Lady. I can't wait for that one too!**

**Okay I have to go and call my parents and family. I came to Florida with my Best friends: Claudia, Bethany, and Crystal. I've known them since diapers so my parents trust me to go with them.**

**Byeeeeeeee everyone!**

**PS: If you have a twitter you can follow me: seddieSUPERFAN.**

**XxseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


End file.
